


Sanders Sides Fics

by AdorbzPanda



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Very much fluff, going to post on WattPad, maybe a birdbox referrence, much cuteness, random schedules, some spongebob related shit, twice a week uploads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorbzPanda/pseuds/AdorbzPanda
Summary: Just basically any Sanders Sides fics I write this year! Possibly a lot, maybe not that much. Who knows?!





	Sanders Sides Fics

Ah, Morality- the most emotional one of the four main sides. He is also known as the “dad” figure of the group. Today, though, he seemed to have an idea in his head. Patton had a small mischievous grin on his face as he went up to Roman.

“Hey Ro,” Patton said, the same grin on his face as before, “may I please borrow your brown boots that look like cowboy boots?”

Now, with that question, Roman rose an eyebrow with concern in his eyes. He wanted to ask why, but then again, Patton was always doing some weird shi-

“Uh...sure..?” The princely figure replied, very unsure at the moment. Though, that answer was all Patton needed, because in a flash, after a quiet ‘thank you’ from Patton, the dad dashed off to Roman’s room, a giggle following the trail of smoke Patton managed to leave behind.

Once in Roman’s room, Patton looked on Roman’s shoe rack for the boots he had asked to borrow, and he easily spotted them. The grin on Patton’s face had gotten bigger, if possible, as he grabbed the boots and ran back to his room, making sure he closed the door before he did.

Now that Patton was back in his room, he did the only sensible thing he could do- Put Roman’s boots on himself. You all may be wondering; what is going on in Patton’s head at this very moment? Well, you see- the dad figure had been watching cowboy movies recently- too many in fact, and his brain had come to think that the cowboys always managed to date someone, so why would it not work for him?

Anyway- After Patton put the boots on, he dressed up in a cowboy costume, though still kept his cardigan and glasses on so they’d know it was him and not someone else. When he was completely in costume, he walked out with a giggle, but then started to rethink things.

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Logan behind him.

“Um...Patton?” Logan asked again, which finally caught the dad’s attention. Patton turned around to face Logan, a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh uh, heya partn- I mean, hi Logan! Sorry, I’ve been watching a lot of cowboy movies lately.” Patton said, giving him a nervous giggle. Logan gave a small chuckle.

“That must explain the outfit, then.” The logical side stated, crossing his arms. Patton nodded.

“Yeah, totally. It totally wasn’t to see if the theory that cowboys actually get their dates worked. Totally not.” Patton said, but mentally facepalmed at how stupid he just was to say that.

“Oh, alright- wait a minute, who were you going to try this on, Patt?” Logan asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.

“U-Um....” Now, Patton knew Logan didn’t like to be lied too, that would only make Deceit appear also, so he had to tell the truth. “Y-You.”

Logan’s face instantly turned red, almost a darker red than Roman’s sash. Patton liked him back? It was almost too good to be true!

“Oh, um, well. It uh- it certainly did work, Patt.” Logan said, shyly fixing his blue tie. That sentence made Patton grin.

“Yay! Roman, I’m keeping the boots!”

“Wha- No!”


End file.
